omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luminous Being
Character Synopsis The Luminous Being is a mysterious entity that existed beyond the normal setting of Forgotton Realms, at the beginning and the end of time simultaneously, yet outside time and space proper. Little js known Luminous Being themselves other than it's in charge of the creation and destruction of all the universes and the overgods, including the overgod of Realmspace, Ao. The being was commonly thought to be a stand-in, or physical representation, for the Dungeon Master of the setting, as such a being projected into the cosmology's laws would shape and mold all reality within the confines of that setting. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-C, likely 1-A ''' '''Verse: Dungeons & Dragons (Forgotten Realms) Name: Luminous Being Gender: Variable (The Luminous Being's gender is reliant on whatever the observer wants it to be) Age: Non-Applicable (Transcendent of Time and Space) Classification: Dungeon Master, Supreme Being, Master of Ao Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation & Destruction (Tasked with the power to freely create and destroy universes across the cosmos), Reality Warping (Has absolute control over any and all settings that exist in Dungeon's and Dragons, including realms as high as Overspace), Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate the rules of probability akin to how a Dungeon Master rolls a die), Existence Erasure (Capable of completely erasing other gods, including Ao from reality if desired), Conceptual Manipulation (Created, can manipulate and is one with all concepts in Dungeons & Dragons), Law Manipulation (Can shape and rewrite the laws of various cosmologies on a greater scale than gods such as Vecna and Mystra, the former having the ability to rewrite magic), Fate Manipulation (Has already determined the fates of everything in his "game", essentially creating a predestined outcome), Causality Manipulation (The laws of cause and effect are under the complete control over Luminous Being), Plot Manipulation (The Dungeons & Dragon's reality is nothing more than a "game" to it and as such, it can manipulate all of reality on a narrative level, having the ability to change and rework entire stories), Void Manipulation (Capable of sending things to nonexistence), Regeneration (High-Godly {Higher Dimensional Scale}, likely True Godly. Has the ability to survive the total destruction of the entire setting, of which would be meaningless to it in relation.), Absorption (Can absorb entities such as Lord Ao into it's being), Mind Manipulation & Telepathy (With it's own mind, it can mentally control every god to serve it's will), Space-Time Manipulation (Govern over Space and Time, having the ability to shape it in any way they desire), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can add higher dimensions to their settings), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence, Acausality (Paracausality; Is completely transcendental of Causality, of which it also governs), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5 & likely 10), Omniscience, Omnipresence Destructive Ability: High Quantaverse Level '(Exists beyond the entire Dungeons & Dragons setting and all of Space and Time. Mystra's Multiverse alone contains numerous realms that exist beyond the 6th Dimension and even contains the Far Realm, which is beyond all multiverses and cosmologies in D&D ), likely '''Metaverse Level '(The full extend of Mystra's Multiverse is stated to contain an infinte number of higher planes , with each realm transcending the lower one in an infinity hierarchy of spawning Infinities. The Far Realm alone is transcendental of all reality, with The Luminous Being viewing said realm as nothing more than fiction. Accepted to be the reader of The Forgotten Realms setting) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Is one with all concepts that exist within Dungeons & Dragons, which are interchangeably Luminous Being themselves. Has completely goverance over Dungeons & Dragons, being able to reach into and control any realm in the setting without effort) '''Lifting Ability: Immeaurable, likely Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: High Quantaversal, likely Metaversal '(Far beyond all of Space and Time, including the full extend of Mystra's Multiverse which has infinite higher realms that each as infinties. The Far Realm alone is beyond The Dungeon and Dragon's setting, placing it beyond al multiverss and alternate cosmologies that can possibly exist) 'Durability: High Quantaverse Level, likely Metaverse level (Even the greatest of powers, like the Overgods, were nothing to it but non-existent fiction. Could survive the total destruction of all realities and even concepts like time and space themselves.) Stamina: 'Unknown but likely '''Limitless ' 'Range: High Quantaversal '''to '''Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dungeon Master: '''As the embodiment/stand-in for The Dungeon Master. Luminous Being has the ability to direct the overall story and action within a game of Dungeons & Dragons. With all gods including the likes of Ao and The Lady of Pain being under Luminous Being's guidance Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Rulers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 1